tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Enemy of My Enemy
"Enemy of My Enemy" is the 20th episode of Season 1 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. It premiered on April 12th, 2013. "A masterpiece of a modern coup d'etat." Official Description When a Kraang invasion scheme threatens to destroy the Turtles and put the whole world in danger, Karai offers an alliance with the Turtles. After declining Karai's offer, the Turtles eventually decide that teaming up with Karai might be a good idea when Karai mentions weapons that are being shipped to the Shredder that she could steal. However, when the Turtles plan on destroying the Shredder once and for all, Karai's loyalty to the Turtles vanishes and now the Turtles must deal with Shredder and Karai as well as the Kraang. Plot We join the turtles on a rooftop watching the T.C.R.I. Building. According to the data unit they recovered, a Kraang Scout Ship is supposed to come through the dimensional portal that night. Just then, Karai appears out of nowhere. She immediately pulls her blade and attacks Leo. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey all join in to fight her. She mentions that she overheard Donnie talking about the Kraang. At first they don't want to let her in on the situation but Raph lets slip that they are trying to stop a full-scale invasion. Suddenly, a flash of purple light comes from the T.C.R.I. building. A door opens in the side of the skyscraper and a strange craft floats out. It is resembles a jellyfish, with a round body, three short, stubby tentacles and a single purple "eye". It is piloted by two Kraang who spot the turtles and Karai and move in to attack. The ninja run across the rooftops, narrowly avoiding the ship's energy beam weapon. Karai ducks into an alley while the ship pursues the turtles. Leo runs out to draw the ship's fire while the other three make it to the sewers. Leo joins them and they watch the ship from a storm drain. The ship activates a cloaking device and vanishes to avoid detection by a passing Police helicopter. Karai returns to the Foot's headquarters and reports what she has seen to Shredder. He ignores the Kraang threat and tells her that they will soon receive a shipment of new weapons to end their war with the turtles and Splinter. In the sewer lair, the turtles discuss how to take the scout ship down. Donnie suggests setting up radar beacons around the city to detect the ship, even when cloaked. Leo finishes setting up the last of his beacons and turns just in time to deflect an attack from Karai. After a brief spar, she tells him that she wants to help them fight the Kraang. She is afraid that Shredder's stubborn refusal to see anything passed his revenge will get them all in trouble. She asks to work together but Leo refuses and leaves. Back at the lair, he discusses it with his brothers and Splinter. He knows Karai can't be trusted but can't shake the feeling that she genuinely wanted to help. Splinter offers that loyalties can shift but kunoichi are deceptive and cannot be readily trusted. Donnie mentions how he wishes they had a kunoichi on their side, accidentally insulting April. Driving through town in the Shell Raiser, Donnie picks up the scout ship. It spots them and opens fire. The ship chases the van down the street. Leo asks Mikey for an escape route and Mikey accidentally leads them into a dead end. The ship starts to blast through the Shell Raiser, when Karai appears on a motorcycle. She jumps it onto the Kraang ship and plunges her blade into its hull. The Kraang panic and retreat with her still on top of the ship. Leo decides they must go to help her but Raph disagrees. Donnie adds that the Shell Raiser isn't up to an attack right now, so Leo goes after the ship on the Stealth Bike. He jumps the bike just in time to catch Karai as she falls off of the ship. Leo activates the bike's stealth mode and the ship moves on. Leo drives the Stealth Bike back to the others on the Shell Raiser and reveals that he brought Karai with him. Raph is less than thrilled but Leo tells him to hear her out. Karai tells them that they need her help and that the only way to take that ship down is with a missile launcher from the Foot shipment. Raph smells a trap so Karai says she will get the launcher herself. Leo agrees that if she gets the weapon, the turtles will team up with her to stop the ship. At the lair, Raph realizes that when the weapons shipment comes, Shredder will be there to meet it. For the first time, the turtles will know where Shredder will be ahead of time and can set up a trap for him. Leo has misgivings about going back on their deal with Karai but eventually agrees. At the wharf, Shredder, Karai, and a couple Foot Soldiers meet a man with a Russian accent and a diamond eye . The Foot give the man his payment and Karai goes to check the merchandise. Meanwhile, just out of sight, the turtles are preparing to slingshot an electro-grenade at Shredder. As Karai retrieves the missile launcher, she spots the turtles. She tackles the Shredder out of the way so that the grenade electrocutes the Foot Soldiers and the man with the diamond eye and fires the missile at the turtles. They manage to jump clear but find themselves trapped with Shredder on one side and the newly arrived Kraang ship on the other. The turtles run between the shipping containers with the Shredder in hot pursuit. He eventually is able to corner them and demands Splinter's location. However, the Kraang ship appears and opens fire. Shredder ducks into a shipping container to avoid the blast. As the ship flies around for another pass, Leo runs in and locks the door, trapping Shredder inside. He runs after the ship but the other three are caught by the Shredder as he cuts his way out. Leo makes it to the box of missile launchers but is confronted by Karai. She tells him that she feels betrayed and that he is just as short-sighted and obsessed as Shredder. She then reveals to Leo that Shredder is her father. Leo is shocked by this news. Karai says that the deal is off and attacks Leo. After a short fight the ship returns and Karai hides from it. When she emerges, she finds that Leo has already taken a missile launcher and gone after the ship. Meanwhile, the other three turtles fight a losing battle against Shredder. Leo takes aim and fires his missile at the ship. It crashes into the wharf, knocking Shredder into the water. Karai dives in after him while the turtles retreat. Later, on the rooftops, Leo stews about how he blew their chance at getting Karai on their side. Back at the wharf, Karai helps the Shredder out of the water. He thanks her and tells her that he has found a pet for her and holds up a captured Kraang. Splinter's Wisdom "Beware the trap of believing something to be true simply because you wish it to be so." Character Debuts *Steranko Gallery Swedder.jpg Shredddd.jpg Shredder and foot.jpg Blades.jpg At last.jpg Face me!.jpg Enemy of my...something.jpg Funny.jpg Booyakasha? What does that even mean?.jpg Raph mad.jpg Karai knees Leo.jpg|Oh no u dit int Ice cream lamp!.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E20.Enemy.of.My.Enemy.WEB-DL.XviD.MP3 540540.jpg Teenage.Mutant.Ninja.Turtles.2012.S01E20.Enemy.of.My.Enemy.WEB-DL.XviD.MP3 517976.jpg Trivia *Karai returns in this episode. *It is the second time in a row The Turtles have to work with bad guys to stop a bigger threat . *Leo has displayed the same betrayal as Karai did in a previous episode so for Karai, it was her Karma. *The end credits name the Russian arms dealer "Steranko", whose name did not come up at all in the episode. *This is the second time the Turtles battled Shredder. *This is the fourth episode to focus on Leo. *Karai now knows how it feels to be betrayed when she betrayed Leonardo in The Alien Agenda. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:The Show